


Favorite

by Skullszeyes



Series: Eating The Dead [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Comfort, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Homework, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pseudo-Incest, Surprise Kissing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanya is sent out of the room while she and Five do their homework, Five wants to make sure she's okay.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying to get used to writing romance or whatever, and I'm not so great when I go all out there. Haha. Probably why this is so short. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

“Number Seven!” Reginald Hargreeves called in his booming voice which startled Five who was working on his homework. He sneaked a glance down the table toward Vanya who was sitting up straight, her pencil held loosely between her fingers as they fell into her lap to keep her hands steady.

They were the only ones in the room, the others left earlier, but Five wanted to get his work done and Vanya didn’t mind the space when he first entered. 

“Yes, father?” she asked, her voice slightly shaky. 

“The hour is finished, leave the room and continue with your other studies,” he said, and she hesitated, and when his eyes fell on her and there was no sign of ire that spoke hotly in his voice, simple dismissiveness, Vanya rose quickly from her chair, the legs scraping on the floor before her feet hit the ground and she was gone from the room. 

Five watched the open door from where she left through and had the urge to run after her. Knowing for a fact her heart must be racing inside her ribcage, a sharp pain ringing dull in her ears. She knew at a young age to ignore the tears from rising in her eyes, but sometimes he saw the glisten upon the edges and wished to comfort her from their father’s harsh words.

“Number Five.” He goes stiff before raising his head and regarding his father. “You’ve been doing better with your lessons, unlike your other siblings, you haven’t fallen behind.”

Five straightened, letting all the stiffness through his body ease at his father’s words. “Thank you for the reminder, father.”

Reginald narrowed his eyes. “Besides the attitude, which you’ll need to work on.” And then he left the room and Five stared down at his homework, and instead of longing to be better, he rises from his chair and leaves the room to look for her. He sprints upstairs to her bedroom where the music ruptures the silence as he follows the sound until he’s a foot from her open door. 

He wants to see her, to look her in the eyes and hear her voice. It’s an almost vicious want to enter the room and talk to her. It’s dangerous to feel this way, to lose himself in her presence, and ignore the world around them. For a long time, he didn’t understand it until he realized it had everything to do with her. With his late night daydreams and distracted afternoon thoughts,

He takes a slow intake of breath and steps into the opening of the doorway, and her eyes are softly closed, and she plays the violin in an almost solemn way, aching and straining under the weight of their father’s tense words inside hard eyes. 

He wants and needs to soothe away her pain, to hold her close, caressing her hair, and holding tight of her shattered pieces that make up her bruised heart, blood oozes through his fingers, but he would do anything to stop her from crying. 

It’s dangerous to love someone so unwanted.

“Vanya,” he speaks, and she opens her eyes and the music comes to a stop. She’s full of fear and silent screams. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Gone the quivering voice, and her eyes change, hardening into ice, and the entire room is too small for the thunderstorm her presence provokes. “Are you finished with your homework?” 

Five shakes his head and he steps closer to her, tilting his head and smiling. She feels so untouchable, his hands are safe inside his pockets. He admires the fire that can destroy this house, that could destroy him, and it lures him in with faithful words and a precious smile. 

“I wanted to see you—”

“Father will figure out you left before finishing your work,” she says, looking away from him and picking up her violin again, setting it on her shoulder and bringing the bow inches from the strings. 

He’d like to admire her more, her rage when she fights, the small rebellions in her words, in her eyes, in the way she stands. 

“I don’t entirely care what father thinks,” he says truthfully. “I’d rather be here with you than him.”

“I’m sure he’d disagree,” she said, closing her eyes, inhaling and exhaling, and before she could start playing, he reached for her wrist and she went still the moment he pressed his lips against hers, the curling of desire in his body growls with hunger before he pulls away. 

“You’re my favorite,” he tells her as she opens her eyes, her cheeks flushing and she’s unsure of how she’s meant to move, “I don’t care if I’m favored by him, it’s not what matters to me.” 

Vanya sets the violin and bow down and smiles. It’s like there was oil around them, inside of them, setting a fire with a single sparked match, and she kisses him this time, and he grips her arms and he allows the fire itself to devour them in a single act of passion before they both start laughing. 

“You’re my favorite too,” she says between heavy breaths. 

It’s all razor thin, an extremely dangerous decision twisting around their twined hearts from a man with cold eyes, while they let themselves burn in the feelings they held inside of them. 

He doesn’t care what people think of him, but what she thinks, and he’s her favorite, and she’ll always be his.


End file.
